Escuela de Tronos
by Santagar
Summary: Cersei ha conseguido ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras y tiene un objetivo: que el guapo y atlético Rhaegar le invite al baile de primavera. Pero la llegada de una nueva alumna amenaza con trastocar sus planes...
1. Para Mikuday-chan

Para **Mikuday-chan**:

¡Hola, mi Amiga Invisible!

Bien, aquí están los fics que nos fueron prometidos… :) Sí, los fics. Porque son dos.

Verás, me temo que confundí una de tus peticiones: tú querías un fic sobre la Danza de los Dragones y yo entendí que querías un fic sobre los tiempos de Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys. Luego me di cuenta y comprendí que, a tan sólo dos días de entregar el regalo, no podía documentarme sobre la Danza de los Dragones. Así que decidí optar por otra de tus peticiones… ¡y he aquí mi primer _crack_! Espero que te guste o que, al menos, te entretenga.

En este fic está, pues, el _crack_. Y también verás otro fic en el que está lo primero que escribípara ti, puesto que en el post "Mis gustos" leí que te gustaban los Targaryen. ¡Uno y otro no tienen nada que ver, pero bueno, así tienes donde elegir! :D

¡Un abrazo y hasta el próximo Amigo Invisible! ;)


	2. Escuela de Tronos

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los siguientes contenidos me pertenece. Todos son propiedad intelectual de George R. R. Martin. (¡Hola, George! Aprovecho para decir que eres guay.)

* * *

**Este relato participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro ****_Alas negras, palabras negras._**

* * *

**ESCUELA DE TRONOS**

* * *

**CERSEI**

–¿Habéis visto a la nueva?

Cersei no levantó la cabeza del pupitre. En su lugar, terminó de pintarse cuidadosamente la uña del dedo pulgar y sopló. Sin embargo, siguió escuchando a hurtadillas la conversación de sus compañeros:

–¡Sí, esta mañana! Menudas pintas lleva, ¿no?

–En verdad, no parece la hermana de Ned.

–¿Habéis visto sus botas? ¡Parece que acaba de llegar del ejército!

Entonces sí, Cersei alzó la barbilla. Taena y Renly cuchicheaban en un rincón, sin dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia la puerta.

–¡Olvida sus botas por un momento, Renly! –gruñó Taena–. ¿Es guapa o no?

–¿Y a mí qué me cuentas, Taena? ¡Ni que me importase!

–¡Por favor! –Cersei se acercó a ellos e hizo un mohín–. Está hecha una lástima. Aún no sé cómo el viejo Richard le ha dejado salir de casa sin una bolsa en la cabeza…

–Dicen que quiere entrar en el equipo de béisbol –dijo Taena, mirando a su amiga con interés, aguardando la reacción de ésta.

–¡Que ni lo sueñe! –rio la joven y sus magníficos rizos rubios se agitaron–. Soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras y digo que NO.

–No esperaba menos de ti, mi malvada amiga –bostezó Renly–. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de la nueva e ir a la cafetería? ¡Me muero de hambre!

–Te mueres de ganas de ver a ese chico de primero –sonrió Taena, no sin cierta malicia. Renly murmuró algo ininteligible y se encaminó hacia la salida. Taena trotó tras él, pero Cersei tardó un minuto en seguirles. En su lugar, se quedó mirando por la ventana del aula, desde donde se veía la cancha de béisbol.

En ese preciso instante, uno de los jugadores bateó y envió la pelota fuera del patio. Su equipo le dedicó una calurosa ovación, y el equipo contrario se limitó a emitir un suspiro colectivo cargado de resignación. El jugador, que era alto y esbelto, corrió con modestia, como si la jugada no hubiera sido tan espectacular.

Rhaegar era el capitán del equipo de béisbol, el invariable rey del baile de primavera y el dueño y señor del corazón de la inmensa mayoría de las alumnas del colegio. En cuanto a Cersei… Bien; ella era la capitana del equipo de animadoras, tenía todas las papeletas para ser nombrada reina del baile de primavera y estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Rhaegar a cualquier precio.

No creía que una nueva alumna fuese a entorpecer sus planes, pero era mejor asegurarse. No sería la primera enemiga de la que Cersei se desembarazase...

**LYANNA**

–¿Perdón? –La muchacha alzó una de sus negras cejas–. Creo que no lo he entendido bien.

–¡Oh! –El profesor Pycelle carraspeó con nerviosismo–. Decía que la capitana del equipo de animadoras es Cersei y que puedes encontrarla en el Aula 402…

–¿El equipo de animadoras? –Lyanna abrió los ojos de par en par–. ¡Yo no quiero formar parte de esa basura! ¡Yo quiero jugar al béisbol!

–Pero… pero… ¡Jovencita, se trata de un equipo masculino! Quizá en Canadá tienen otras costumbres, pero en los Estados Unidos de América el béisbol es cosa de hombres.

–¿¡Cosa de hombres!? –La chica se levantó, derribando el pupitre en el intento, y agitó el puño amenazadoramente–. ¿¡Quiere que le batee la cabeza para demostrarle que sé jugar al béisbol, viejo machista!?

Como es lógico, Lyanna pasó el resto de la mañana en el Aula de Castigo.

–Ya veo que has empezado con buen pie, Lyanna –rio Robert, el mejor amigo de Ned, mientras los tres volvían a casa esa misma tarde.

–Cierra el pico.

–Lyanna… Entiéndelo… –murmuró su hermano, visiblemente afectado–. No puedes amenazar al viejo Pycelle. Las cosas son así y ya está.

–¡No, no está! ¿Por qué no puedo jugar al béisbol con vosotros? ¡Soy mejor que la mayor parte de los chicos!

–Qué modesta –farfulló Robert.

–Tienes razón –Lyanna le dirigió una mirada penetrante–. Soy mejor que cualquier chico.

–Lo has arreglado.

–¡Pues no puedes y punto! –Ned se estaba cansando–. Compórtate o se lo diré a papá.

–Bah… –Lyanna se adelantó para dejarles atrás. Ned parecía abatido, pero una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Robert.

–¿Decías que tu hermana no tenía novio…?

**RHAEGAR**

–¿Pero quién es ese tío?

Arthur llegó a la altura de Rhaegar sudoroso y jadeando. Llevaban menos de veinte minutos de partido, pero el campo ya estaba patas arriba.

El encapuchado alzó los pulgares. Rhaegar no podía verle la cara, pero intuía que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ya iban dos veces que mandaba la pelota a la otra punta del patio; no había llegado a mejorar su récord, pero le faltaba poco.

–Os dije que era una mala idea dejarle jugar –terció el pelirrojo Jon, meneando la cabeza. Él tenía la camiseta llena de barro–. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es. Podría tratarse de un chico de otro colegio, incluso.

–Bueno, os recuerdo que Barry empezó así –Rhaegar señaló al jugador con el bate. Barry le devolvió el saludo. También parecía intrigado por la nueva adquisición del equipo–. El chaval me ha pedido una oportunidad, se la he dado y está jugando de maravilla. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, el director nos ha dado la razón.

–¡El director es tu padre!

–¡A callar! –Rhaegar palmeó las espaldas de sus amigos, se apartó el pelo plateado de la frente y los empujó hacia el banquillo–. De todas maneras, es el turno de las animadoras.

–Pues qué bien –gruñó Jon por lo bajini, sin dejar de observar las gradas; en concreto, el lugar exacto en el que reposaba Renly junto a su hermano mediano, Stannis, un auténtico _friki._ El mayor de los tres, Robert, jugaba contra Rhaegar y los demás.

El partido terminó antes de lo previsto con una victoria aplastante del equipo del hijo del director. Rhaegar recibió los abrazos de sus compañeros y se dispuso a desenmascarar al jugador misterioso, tal y como habían hecho con Barry en su momento (aunque el pobre Barry no había cosechado ni la mitad de los éxitos que el nuevo). Sin embargo, cuando quiso dirigirse a él, descubrió que se había esfumado del campo.

–¿Dónde está el jugador misterioso? –Arthur también lo había notado.

–¡Por ahí va! –Jon señaló la puerta del edificio principal. En efecto, el jugador desconocido se dirigía hacia allí y no hacia los vestuarios. Rhaegar le apartó de un empujón.

–¡Déjadmelo a mí! –El capitán se fue corriendo, con la mirada de sus compañeros clavada en él e ignorando por completo la decepción de la guapa Cersei, que se disponía a invitarle a ir con ella al baile de primavera aprovechando la celebración.

**HOWLAND**

Al oír pasos, Howland se escondió en la taquilla. Era lo bastante pequeño como para introducirse en ella y lo bastante sigiloso como para cerrar la puerta tras de sí sin que se le oyese.

Los pasos se detuvieron bruscamente y luego hubo jadeos y forcejeos. Howland aguzó el oído: ¿qué estaba pasando?

–¿Por qué te escapas, tronco? –Reconoció aquella voz: era Rhaegar. Howland se encogió. Aunque no era ningún matón, le tenía un poco de miedo–. ¡Los demás quieren felicitarte! ¡Has jugado muy… bien!

La última palabra se quedó a medias.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–¿Contento? –Al fin, Howland oyó una segunda voz. Era una voz femenina y su dueña parecía furiosa–. ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Una chica puede jugar al béisbol igual o mejor que cualquier chico!

–Eso no lo dudaba –replicó Rhaegar con elegancia–. Eres la hermana de Ned, ¿verdad?

–¿Algún problema con eso?

–En absoluto. Vaya, esto es… –Howland se asomó. Vio que el chico aún sujetaba a Lyanna por los hombros. Cuando se dio cuenta, la soltó rápidamente–. De haber sabido que querías jugar, hubiese hablado con Pycelle…

–Ese vejestorio no me habría dejado intentarlo –respondió ella.

–Ya me enteré de que te castigó –De pronto, Rhaegar esbozó una sonrisa y contempló a la joven, que frunció todavía más el ceño–. Oye, Lyanna, me gustaría agradecerte esta victoria del equipo. ¿Me dejas que te invite a tomar algo este fin de semana?

–¿Pero tú de qué vas, guapito? –La joven le propinó una patada en la espinilla. Rhaegar gimió discretamente y se frotó la pierna, entre asombrado y divertido–. ¿Te crees que soy una de esas animadoras idiotas? ¡No he jugado al béisbol para llamar tu atención!

–¡Algo he notado, puesto que has huido de mí por todo el edificio! –dijo él–. Te aseguro que mis intenciones no son malas. Dame una oportunidad.

–Bueno… Eso ya lo veremos.

Lyanna dio la espalda a Rhaegar y echó a andar. Howland volvió a parapetarse tras la puerta de la taquilla: no quería provocar a la joven. En efecto, estaba un poco asilvestrada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por ella. ¡Al fin y al cabo, había jugado el partido a pesar de todos los impedimentos!

Rhaegar se quedó un buen rato ahí parado. Luego se fue en otra dirección. Al fin solo, Howland se atrevió a salir.

Entonces, un pensamiento absurdo le asaltó repentinamente: "Creo que Cersei se ha quedado sin baile de primavera".


End file.
